SERPIHAN
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Berulang kali aku terbangun dari mimpi hanya untuk mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang telah　dilupakan.. akankah kau mengingatnya walau kini hanya berbentuk serpihan ?


**_SERPIHAN_**

 _ **Berulang kali aku terbangun dari mimpi hanya untuk mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang telah**_ __ _ **dilupakan.. akankah kau mengingatnya walau kini hanya berbentuk serpihan ?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR: SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAJE, GARING, ROMANCE, IMAGINATION, TYPO(S), ABSURD, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA ^/^**

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Malam menyingkir dari atas. Ribut- ribut pagi hari mulai terdengar. Jendela- jendela terbuka mencari angin pagi. Sapaanpun terdengar dimana- mana, namun masih ada yang bergumul dalam selimut. Selimut disibak. Tangannya meregangkan ototnya yang lemas. Rambut yang berantakan. Nyawa masih di dunia mimpi.

KRRRIIIIINGGGGG...

KLIK !

"TET- CHAANNN... SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP, KAPAN KAU AKAN BANGUN ?" terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Yang dipanggil segera bangkit dari kasur, dan membereskan tempat tidur yang ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"TET- CHAANN... AH- Kau sudah bangun rupanya" pintu kamarnya terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita dengan surai biru panjang.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu..." sapa Tetsuya. Yang dipanggil Ibu tersenyum. Dia memasuki kamar putranya, melihat sekeliling kamar putranya yang selalu bersih dan rapi.

"Sarapan sudah siap, kau seharusnya sudah bersiap- siap dari tadi, nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah, ini hari pertamamu kuliah.. jangan terlambat ya, Tet- chan.." ujar Kuroko Yurie. Tetsuya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan siap 5 menit lagi, Ibu bisa menungguku dibawah" Yurie mengangguk, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar putranya. Tetsuya menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Wajahnya murung. Tangannya mengepal. _Sial, mimpi itu lagi.._ , batin Tetsuya. Guguran salju jatuh di sekitarnya. Tetsuya berusaha menghela napas. Dia berusaha menahan kekuatannya.

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan itu hanya mimpi konyol_

 _Yap, itu hanya mimpi yang konyol_ , batin Tetsuya. Guguran salju berhenti. Tetsuya menghela napas lega. Kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _Semoga ini hari terbaikku_ , doa Tetsuya.

/

"Yo, Kuroko, sepertinya kau sedang badmood" Sapa Kagami begitu melihat sahabatnya yang datang. Tetsuya menatap Kagami datar. _Seperti biasanya_ , batin Kagami penasaran. Apa yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu berekpresi seperti manusia biasa, bukan makhluk berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Pagi, Kagami-kun.. Aku baik- baik saja, moodku sedang baik..." balas Tetsuya

"Kau yakin ? kau kelihatannya pucat, apa kau yakin sehat ?" Tetsuya mengangguk. Kagami menghela napas. Mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang Universitas Kyou. Tak ada yang berbicara, antara mereka, masing- masing asyik dengan pikiran sendiri. Tetsuya mengambil novel dari tasnya. Novel yang berjudul 'SERPIHAN' berhasil membuat Tetsuya penasaran.

 _Ini membosankan.. Apa kau tidak bosan, Tetsuya- kun ?_

 _Kurasa tidak, karena memang seperti inilah keseharianku.. kau belum terbiasa_ , ujar Tetsuya dalam hati. Senyuman tipis muncul. Namun, tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika dia tersenyum.

 _Aku punya firasat aneh tentang kampus ini.. Ntahlah.._

 _Oh ya ? Firasat apa itu ?_ , tanya Tetsuya. Matanya mengalihkan pemandangan sekitar kampus. Bersiap dan bersiaga apapun yang akan terjadi.

 _Mungkin hanya firasat.. Ntahlah, kita harus hati- hati saja.._

"Kau kelihatannya asyik dengan novel itu... apa judulnya ?" tanya Kagami penasaran. Dia ingin tahu, apa yang membuat sahabatnya tersenyum walaupun hanya senyuman tipis.

"Ah, judulnya Serpihan.." ujar Tetsuya

"Serpihan ? Tunggu, Serpihan yang dibuat oleh penulis misterius itu ?" Tetsuya mengangguk. Alisnya terangkat. _Penulis misterius_ , batin Tetsuya.

"Wow.. Aku tidak menyangka kamu juga tertarik dengan novel itu.. Apa yang menarik ?"

"Jalan ceritanya, mungkin.. Kisah pertemuan antara cinta dan benci yang selalu berinkarnasi, namun tidak bisa berpisah karena sebuah masalah dan sebuah takdir yang meng-" belum selesai Tetsuya berbicara. Seseorang dengan surai merah lewat di depannya. Jika Tetsuya fokus, mata pemuda tadi _Heterochrome_. _Tidak mungkin,_ batin Tetsuya. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Tangannya mengepal. Amarahnya membuncah. Tetsuya berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya di depan umum. Dia harus menahan auranya agar tidak diincar oleh Iblis.

 _Tidak mungkin... Tetsuya-kun, JANGAN ! INI BERBAHAYA, jangan kau keluarkan auramu.._

Tetsuya menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya. Tangannya yang mengepal, mulai renggang. Tetsuya menghela napas lega. _Untungnya guguran salju itu tidak turun_ , batin Tetsuya lega.

"Oi, Kuroko ? Kau Kenapa ? Kau baik- baik saja ? Sakitkah ?" tanya Kagami khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Aku baik- baik saja, Kagami-kun.. Maaf.." ujar Tetsuya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan orang di depanmu tadi ?" tanya Kagami. Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. Kagami tahu, sahabatnya menyimpan 1 hal yang tidak pernah dia ketahui.

/

Pemuda bersurai merah, dan iris mata yang _Heterochrome_. langkah kakinya berhenti, ketika bisa merasakan aura lain dari pemuda yang baru saja ia lewati. Pemuda itu berbalik, namun tidak menemukan apa- apa. Terlihat seringaian di bibirnya. _Aquamarine_ , batinnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu lagi..."

/

Tetsuya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat. Tangannya menutup pintu. Napasnya tersenggal- senggal. Guguran salju jatuh di sekitar Tetsuya. Tangannya mengepal erat. _Sialan, dia pasti tahu.. bagaimana ini ?_ , batin Tetsuya.

 _Dia tidak mungkin tahu.. jika tahu akan gawat, Tetsuya-kun.._

 _Tapi, justru gawat lagi jika dia sudah bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita di sini_ , pikir Tetsuya. Napasnya mulai normal. Guguran salju berhenti.

"Aku menemukanmu, Tetsuya.." Tetsuya terbelalak. Dia berbalik, namun tidak menemukan apa- apa. _Sial, kita sudah di ketahui_ , batin Tetsuya. Tangannya mengepal.

 _Kau bodoh, Tetsuya-kun.. Jangan pernah keluarkan kekuatanmu di area kampus. Banyak yang akan mengincar kita_

"Siapa kamu ?" tanya Tetsuya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Berusaha waspada.

 _Tetsuya, Bodoh... Jangan menariknya, kau tidak tahu, aku bisa merasakannya.. dia sangat berbahaya, Tetsuya-kun..._

"Aku tidak bodoh... aku tahu kau mengikutiku, siapa kamu ? tunjukkan dirimu.." Terdengar tepuk tangan dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tetsuya ingat, pemuda yang melewatinya tadi. Surai merah, dan iris mata yang _Heterochrome_.

"Menarik.. Jadi begitu kata para iblis yang mengincar _Aquamarine_ , bisa mengetahui orang lain, tapi bisa menghilang tanpa orang lain tahu.."

"Siapa kamu ?"

"Perkenalkan aku, Akashi Seijuuro.. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Iblis Utama, _Aquamarine.._ Benar, bukan ?" Tetsuya mendecih.

 _Hah ? Pangeran ? Kita harus lari, Tetsuya-kun.. kau tidak mungkin bisa melawannya, kau juga tidak bisa mengeluarkanku disini.. ini berbahaya._

"Aku tahu, kau sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan malaikat yang selalu melindungimu.. dan satu hal yang kutahu, kalian akan kalah, karena kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan malaikatmu itu.."

DEG !

Tetsuya meremas bajunya. Sakit. Dirinya bersimpuh seraya memegang dadanya. _Sial, aku sudah di tahan dengan sihirnya_ , batin Tetsuya.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, _Aquamarine.._ Mari ikutlah denganku ke Kerajaan Iblis.." ujar Akashi. Pandangan Tetsuya gelap seketika.

 _TETSUYA... TETSUYA.. BANGUN..._

/

 _Bunga- bunga bermekaran dimana- mana. Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak yang berwarna- warni. Terlihat seorang pemuda diantara bunga yang berwarna- warni dengan sepasang sayap yang putih, tanpa noda apapun, menandakan betapa bersihnya pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak tahu, jika dibelakangnya telah ada yang mengincarnya._

 _Awan bergerak menunjukkan jalan. Sinar matahari menunjukkan cahayanya. Sayap pemuda itu bersiap untuk meninggalkan dunia yang ia sayangi ini._

 _"Aku harus pergi.." ujar pemuda bersayap itu._

 _"Kau tidak akan kemana- mana.. sayangku..." sebuah tangan meraih salah satu sayapnya, dan memotong sayap putih itu. Pemuda itu terkejut._ _Beberapa tetes darah jatuh ke bunga- bunga._

 _"Sa- sayapku, jangan kau lakukan itu, Sei. Kumohon, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.." Pemuda itu bersimpuh kesakitan. Bagaimana caraku pulang, aku ingin pulang, batin pemuda itu._

 _"Kau tidak akan kemana- mana, Aquamarine"_

/

Tetsuya terbangun. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. _Aku ada dimana ?_ , batin Tetsuya. Ruangannya bernuansa gelap, namun mewah. _Sial, Kerajaan Iblis lagi_ , batin Tetsuya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia berusaha menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tanpa penghalang apapun.

 _Tetsuya- kun... Maaf, aku gagal lagi_

Tetsuya menggeleng. _Ini salahku, tugasmu hanya mengingatkanku.. dan aku yang gagal tuk mengikuti nasehatmu_ , batin Tetsuya. Mulutnya merapalkan beberapa kata, Tetsuya bercahaya, lalu cahaya itu hilang, seiring dengan munculnya seorang gadis berpakaian putih dengan sayap putihnya yang mungil. Rie.

"Maaf.. aku seharusnya bisa melindungimu, Tetsuya-kun.. agar kau bisa pulang, bukannya menjatuhkanmu semakin dalam ke jurang dosa" ujar gadis itu. Tetsuya tersenyum, dia menggeleng. Tangan Tetsuya mengelus rambut gadis itu, tapi dia tak bisa menyentuh gadis itu. _Sial, dia pasti sudah di jatuhkan lagi_ , batin Tetsuya sedih.

"Bukan salah, Rie- chan.. ini salahku juga, seharusnya aku bisa mengikuti nasehatmu.." seru Tetsuya. Rie menunduk sedih. Terdengar tepuk tangan dari belakang, muncul Seijuuro yang tersenyum senang. Rie segera bangkit, dan siap membidik Seijuuro dengan panahnya.

"Jika kau membidikku, maka kau juga membunuh Tetsuya tahu.. kau tidak lihat tandanya.." ujar Seijuuro. Rie segera menatap Tetsuya, dan ada sebuah spiral yang terbentuk di leher Tetsuya. Rie mendecih. _Sial, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya_ , batin Rie.

"Kenapa ? ingin membunuhku ?" Seijuuro menyeringai.

"Kau hanya penghancur malaikat, pantas sekali jika kau hidup di dalam kegelapan.. makhluk sepertimu seharusnya tidak ada di dunia.. seandainya saja kau tidak menjatuhkan, Tetsuya-kun.. aku pasti bisa membawanya pulang" ujar Rie tajam.

"Tetsuya, tidak akan kemana- mana, gadis kecil... tempat tinggalnya disini, dia telah kotor, jadi kuharap kau pulang dan menangis saja di langit jika kau masih ingin menyayangi Tetsuya"

"Aku akan tetap di sampingnya.. selalu.. selalu di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi.. tidak peduli, Tetsuya kotor ataupun bersih, aku akan membawanya pulang ke langit, bukan ke tanah kotor ini"

"Berani melawanku ya.. apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah, gadis kecil ? malaikat kecil melawan seorang pangeran iblis" tantang Seijuuro. Rie mendecih.

"Jangan, Rie.. Jangan.." ujar Tetsuya. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun terjatuh lagi di kasur. Mengerang kesakitan. _Sialan,_ umpat Tetsuya.

"aku bisa melakukan apa ? aku pelindung Tetsuya, aku punya tugas penting dari langit untuk membantu Tetsuya pulang ke langit, sebanyak apapun rintangannya aku bukan gadis kecil biasa, aku malaikat kecil yang kuat dan teguh" Seijuuro menyeringai, mulutnya merapal sesuatu. Rie tahu, Seijuuro sedang merapal mantra. Rie memegang kalungnya erat, hingga berubah menjadi panah dan busur. Rie bersiap membidik Seijuuro.

"Jangan... Rie, kau akan mati... Jangan.." ujar Tetsuya

"Justru jika aku mati, aku bisa melakukan hal yang membuatku berhasil dalam misi ini.. dan Tetsuya- kun bisa pulang ke langit.." Rie terkekeh. Tetsuya terdiam menatap senyuman tulus Rie. Senyuman tulus seorang malaikat kecil. Namun, senyuman itu tidak tahan lama. Tetsuya terbelalak. Malaikat keci pelindungnya kini terjatuh, kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Senyuma Rie masih ada di benak Tetsuya.

"RIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." teriak Tetsuya. Seijuuro menyeringai.

"Penghalang sudah dimusnahkan, kini tidak ada lagi pengganggu antara aku dan Tetsuya, bukan ?" Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Air matanya jatuh. Seijuuro berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, namun tubuh Tetsuya tiba- tiba diselimuti sebuah cahaya terang.

Tetsuya menatap tangannya yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan. Harum bunga tiba- tiba menyelimuti Tetsuya. _Rie ?_ , batin Tetsuya.

 _Justru jika aku mati, aku bisa melakukan hal yang membuatku berhasil dalam misi ini.. dan Tetsuya-kun bisa pulang ke langit.._

 _... untuk bertemu denganku dan Papa lagi, aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya- kun_

Tubuh telanjang Tetsuya segera tertutupi oleh kain putih, sayap putih muncul di punggung Tetsuya. Pemandangan di matanya mulai berubah, dari kastil kegelapan berubah dengan sebuah taman bunga yang berwarna- warni.

"Dimana aku ?" tanya Tetsuya

"Mama..." teriak seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Tetsuya. _Rie_ , batin Tetsuya. Gadis itu dengan Rie mirip. Tetsuya memeluknya erat. Menangis. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa ketemu Mama lagi.."

"Tetsuya, kamu sudah pulang" Muncul seorang pemuda yang sama dengan Seijuuro, namun iris mereka berbeda. _Ruby_. Tetsuya tersenyum. Dia menggendong gadis itu.

"Papa.. Mama sudah pulang" ujar gadis itu. Senyuman muncul di keduanya.

 **[ END ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kenapa malah GAJE ya ?" tanya Arie, tangannya memegang dagunya. Bingung. Narie datang dengan teh di tangannya.

"Sudah jadi ?" tanya Narie. Arie hanya mengangguk. Narie menatap FFn Arie. Membacanya sekilas.

"Kereennnnnnn..." Narie memberikan jempolnya pada Arie. Yang diberi jempol hanya diam. _Dia aneh lagi_ , batin Arie.

"Ini FFn Gaje yang pernah kubuat, ntahlah.. aku kehabisan ide" ujar Arie

"Hehehe.. menurutku ini FFn keren dari punyaku, loh.. Arie- chan pinter ya.." puji Narie seraya meminum tehnya.

"Dasar saudara gila.." umpat Arie. Narie tersedak meminum tehnya.

"KOK DIBILANG GILA SIH ? DI PUJI SALAH, HUEE... KOK AKU SERBA SALAH" tanya Narie

"au ah gelap.." Arie berdiri lalu keluar kamar.

"Yah, malah pergi.. OK, jangan lupa buat kalian yang baca ini... jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya, _clic Follow, Favorite and Review for Shiota Narie Arie Chan_.. Ok, Bye Bye"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REAL END ]**


End file.
